Godzilla and Kong: The Battle for Earth
by Mr. Anonymous 2000
Summary: When King Ghidorah attacks Earth, old enemies must become allies in order to save the world they both love. Part of my Monster Wars universe and takes place between Books One and Two of the main story.
1. Prologue

_This tale that you will soon read is but one of many. And there are, indeed, many. These tales are written to chronicle an age that began in 1954, an age that began with the death of the previous. For it was in 1954 that a man named Steven Martin saw a great beast and said, "And thus the Age of Men has ended, for the Age of Monsters… has begun."_

**Godzilla and Kong: The Battle for Earth**

A tale of the Age of Monsters

By Juan Garcia

* * *

In the year 1999 and seven months  
From the sky will come the great King of Terror  
He will resurrect the great King of Angolmois,  
Before and after, War rules happily.

Nostradamus. Century X. Quatrain 72.

* * *

**Prologue**

Skull Island's barbaric god bared his broken teeth at his enemies and roared across the chasm at the humans who wound trespass on his lands. They all screamed when the enormous silverback gorilla, nearly thirty feet tall, reared his gargantuan sooty bulk up on his hind legs and beat his breast with his giant hands... yet while the ape saw that the humans men who yet clung to the gorge spanning tree were terrified, he saw that they had not retreated. They were here to steal Anne... he knew it! Kong had been content to let them leave with their lives but if they would not flee he would destroy them all!

Kong slammed his fists to the mossy ground and moved to the rotten log that strange humans were on. For said humans, they were filled with a sick realization of what was about to happen. Some disobeyed the eternal advice and looked down, much to their chagrin as they saw that the canyon below them was filled with just as many giant spider-like… things! That and the monster lizards and those octopus looking insects! As one man vomited, it wasn't from the rank decay of the bone-yard below.

Then, as if to snap them from his grim reverie, they felt their already queasy stomachs lurch as they were heaved upwards. King Kong had rallied all his gigantic power and might to heave the mossy, vine laden log from side to side! The monster increased this swinging to a fever pitch and already one more man lost his grip and fell to his death. Another almost lost his balance though he clung to a vine, tearing open another man's cheek with bloody gashes as he desperately tried to hold on. The King of Skull Island shaking the log from side to side, the slipping sailor lost his grip and after a jarring thud managed to hold on only by a strong vine.

It was then that another man cast like a fallen angel unto the hellish depths. Was it Jimmy or was it Hayes? Jack Driscoll didn't know. He'd been the only one to get to safety in time; he was hiding in a ledge sticking from the cliff wall and ten or fifteen feet below the edge. He was safe and that was all the worse as he saw his friends were not. He was unable to look and turned away in horror before looking ten feet straight up to impotently shake his fist at the monster that had done this. He saw another man shaken from the log and fall to the bottom of the gorge… where he was eaten alive by the monsters of the hell spawn island. Driscoll then saw that one of the men still clinging to the log; it was to no avail as the men were cast off like flies. He saw this and slammed his fist to the ground. How long he was like that, he did not know but soon he saw every last man save one had been hurled to his death.

He looked as much as his eyes could but couldn't see who it was. Driscoll felt a wellspring of hope in that that man might be able to escape with his life… and Kong roared and beat his chest in anger at the fact that the man would not fall! The beast in his great anger gripped the log in all his tremendous strength, heaving it up and up before he lifted it all up and threw it all down! As for the one sailor stuck on the log, he screamed all the way down, wishing that he hadn't stuck on the log. Driscoll swore. If that hideous brute did that to those men, heaven knew what it had done to his Anne. His Anne…

Jack couldn't believe any of this, a gigantic monster ape and a lost civilization that worshiped it? Had the world gone crazy? Not even the Lost World had things like this. O how Driscoll wished that this goddamn hell island would just burn to cinders! The man fought to regain control of himself and forced himself to look upwards to where the monster ape stood and saw that it was gone.

Then a giant hairy paw appeared out of nowhere to grab him! Jack slammed himself against the edge of the cave wall in shock. He quickly whipped out a knife and began stabbing at the fingers groping towards him…

/o0o\

As to where Anne was at that moment she was sweaty, filthy, covered in insect bites, scraped, bruised, and clinging for dear life atop a tree branch. As for how she was feeling, she was scared as hell. She was going to kill Carl Denham for bringing her to this Godforsaken place... she was going to kill him then bring him back to life so she could kill him again! She looked at herself and burst into tears on seeing she was nearly down to bra and panties thanks to that... that _thing's_ groping. How could this even be happening? She began to shake uncontrollably even as tears carved streaks through the thick grime on her face. Things like this they didn't happen in real life, not today in 1933!

Anne kept telling herself that she'd just wake up and find out that all this was just a dream. She shook her head and hoped that she would just wake up and find she was back in Manhattan, looking for a job or something to eat. Why did she have to take that stupid apple?! She should taken the job as a stripper for a burlesque show! She tried to get down from the tree that giant gorilla monster had placed her, the natives had called it Kong or something? Oh for the love of Mike… that animal was coming to eat her, going to-

She blotted it out of her mind. She didn't even dare _think_ it.

Though sick and shaking, the filthy, rag clad Anne took a few wobbly steps towards the edge of the tree branches. She didn't know what she was going to do, she just knew she had to get away. Yet it was as she was grasping the branches to get down that she heard a sinister reptilian growl. She whipped her head around and saw an enormous killer dinosaur! With that Anne screamed, she screamed for her life!

/o0o\

At the gorge, the roaring Kong ceased his bellowing when he heard that; he shot upwards and turned his head. He listened as best he could and heard her scream and the rasping hiss of... him! Anne was in danger, he had to go help her! With that, Kong looked down over the gorge on whose edge he was on his hands and knees and roared at the human hiding just past his grasp. He roared, bared his teeth, and pounded the ground and he swiped his hand as if to say, "And STAY there human!"

With that, the giant ape wheeled around to drop on his hands and knuckles and charged as fast he could towards the clearing where he had left Anne. He vaulted a log and soon enough the clearing was in view.

/o0o\

A dinosaur some might think a Tyrannosaurus Rex locked its ravenous eyes on the pasty faced shaved ape and felt curious. Hailed as a king by the V-Rexes, three fingered descendants of the tyrannosaurs, and worshiped as a god by the Venatosaur raptors, this thirty foot carnosaur was the pinnacle of theropod evolution, dwarfing any Spinosaur and especially any Allosaur on the island. Its species was called Godzillasaurus and it was the ultimate tyrant king.

The flesh eater had been following the hated Kong for days, sending his pack mates to exhaust it, taunt it, so that now he could come and kill him. Skull Island was the last bastion of saurian rule and its king could not be some deformed rodent spawn whose ancestors should have stayed in their burrows, no. Kong had killed Gaw, the rightful Queen of Skull Island whose foremothers had destroyed the cities the shaved apes had dared to build on the interior the island and had sent them running behind their wall. The saurian goddess herself had killed Kong's parents and had almost killed Kong himself. Godzillasaurus bared his fangs at the thought of it. She would have been his mate...

Was it not enough that the apes had the entire world? Would they taken even Skull Island? No, they had no place there! As Gaw had been Queen of the Raptors, so he had become their King, protecting them from Kong and uniting them against the dirty warm bloods. Once Kong was dead, his fellow apes would be helpless... that made the shaved ape atop the tree all the more interesting.

Trees brushed against Godzillasaurus's sides as he left the sweltering jungle and walked into the cool of the clearing. He cradled his small, three fingered arms against his spine backed self and closed in, circling the tree on his colossal, pillar like legs. The leaf litter on the rain forest floor did little to lessen the thunder of his steps. The she-ape's hideous crying grew even louder and he thundered near her.

Curled atop the bough, the whimpering she-ape saw this and curled into a little ball. Godzillasaurus was puzzled by this and he ignored her as he ran his ten foot long skull over her tiny body and took in her scent. Th then snorted and blasted his rank carrion breath in anger over her trembling form; Kong stink was all over her! The small apes on the island must have given her to the king ape as some kind of sacrifice. He was going to have to get Kong's attention and what better way than to eat his precious little toy?!

He threw back his head and roared. _**SKREEEOONK!**_

/o0o\

Baring his double row of railroad spike fangs, Godzillasaurus lunged forwards to devour Anne Darrow when the air was shattered by the ape's snarl as it leapt into the clearing, slamming his gargantuan fists on the ground to make it tremble. Yes... the Tyrant King knew it was time and began circling, roaring defiance to the only enemy on Earth strong enough to challenge him: King Kong.

Kong moved slowly and threw a colossal hairy fist in anger even as the other made a mock lunge, each to see of the other would back down. Neither would, neither _could_, for both were kings and were too proud to surrender. It was then that Godzillasaurus lunged to bite his foe and that foe dodged to the side and thus the saurian left his side open. Then the gargantuan Kong, filled with righteous wrath, circled around Godzillasaurus like lightning and leapt on his back! He threw his long gorilla arms around his foe's neck, as if were some wrestler grabbing a foe in a headlock. The Tyrant King shook and twisted as much as he could and tried to move his rending tearing jaws in order to slaughter his enemy but was unable to; the gorilla's grip kept him from turning his head.

Godzillasaurus, however, managed to throw his simian foe from his back and the giant gorilla fell to the ground. Kong was sore all over having been rubbed raw from the spines on the dinosaur's back. On seeing the saurian charge him with the utmost velocity, he hurriedly propped himself up but he saw it was not fast enough as the dinosaur clamped a double row of septic dagger fangs straight through the hairy flesh of his forearm. Kong roared at the pain, the _burning_, red hot pain!

At that he slammed a foot on his foe's chest and tore at one arm with serrated teeth even as the other arm of the roaring beast pushed against his head. Even so, though sprawled on his back, Kong summoned reserves of inconceivable strength to tear his arm free from Godzillasaurus's jaws. He rolled away on the rain forest leaf litter and spared a glance at his lacerated arm. Oddly though, it wasn't bleeding. The fur had been completely singed off and the wound was cauterized. It was as if it had been burned with fire... Kong looked up and wondered at the monster he was dealing with.

The saurian had drawn first blood but the mammal was far from beaten. The three story tall land shark was determined to finish what he'd started and lunged with gaping jaws again and again but Kong had seen this and ducked and dodged the hideous maw. He returned the attack with a tremendous, jaw breaking left hook that sent Godzillasaurus reeling back; the follow up right hook only hit air though. The two beasts then charged each other and crashed like two tanks slamming into each other, Kong holding his foe in a head block and that foe edging his razor blade jaws, ripping open the ape's back and snarling all the while.

Barely able to keep from fainting, Anne saw all this and saw the two beasts disengage, Kong taking a few steps back. With bruised and bleeding jaws, Godzillasaurus lunged to bite but the mammal pulled back, raising an arm to protect himself. It was then that the saurian rushed him but his enemy raised his tree trunk arms to seemingly strike the foe. But it was not so for the beast god ducked down and grabbed his enemy by a raised leg, summoning his power to pull out his scaly legs from under him. Godzillasaurus fell like a ten ton stone and was on his back and before he could react, the spawn of the rodent gods crashed his mammoth iron fists against his body again and again.

Godzillasaurus roared and twisted on the dank, muddy ground as blow after blow was rained on him. He felt his ribs being broken by the insane, roaring, gorilla god. Flailing on his back, the tyrannosaurian savage shot a taloned, impossibly muscled leg underneath the simian and cast him aside like a rag doll. Kong was temporarily stunned by the blow and unable to move. As for the muddied, bloodied Godzillasaurus, he was at a quandary for he knew he could escape and get to safety. Indeed, logic decreed that he do so with the injuries he had sustained; welts, broken ribs, and more bruises than could be counted. If he did, he knew Kong would not stop him for he was also injured and would welcome the chance to recover his strength.

But if he did, where would be his honor? The carnosaurs had already fought and bled for him against the mammal. They called him king and what kind of a king cowered behind his minions? With that, he turned around to face the ape and saw him. They had fought many a-time before. This wasn't the first time they had fought and but it would surely be the last. **_SKREEEOONK!_**

That was when Kong finally forced himself up, at last taking the chance to remove the serrated teeth that the lizard had embedded in his arms at the start of the fight. He saw his torn gouged arms and the blood soaked fur that covered them both. He touched his torn and bloodied belly; it was scraped and torn apart in three ugly rows. He also saw at that, that Godzillasaurus was still there, fangs bared, twitching his tail, and still waiting to finish the fight. The Skull Islander's god looked at the reptile and saw an abortion, a freak that should never have existed and should have died a million years ago. He saw every Rex, every Allosaur, every Raptor, every Spinosaur who had spilled a kong's blood, spilled the blood of his troop, of his family leaving him the last. No Kong would not back down, he would not back down for anything! Filled with rage, Kong threw his head back and beat his chest with both fists. They would fight and now it would be to the death.

Before anyone could realize it it, the two had charged each other and were tearing into each other like rabid raptors. But Godzillasaurus broke away and lowered his skull to deliver a charging ram head blow that sent Kong reeling back. But that also sent him crashing back towards the tree where Anne clung, sending it crashing down. Enraged, her erstwhile protector picked up a nearby boulder and hurled it at his enemy. He took the precious seconds he had purchased and scrambled to the tree, tearing aside branches to see if his tiny bride was alright. To his relief, she was alive, staggered but alive.

He looked at her and saw for the fist time something other than fear in her eyes. She looked at him in silence before screaming and pointing behind him. Kong spun around and saw that the groggy carnosaur was struggling back up. Anne looked at one monster and then the other before slowly walking backwards towards Kong. He saw her move behind her and then looked back towards his enemy. If Anne was safe, let it end then.

Kong rushed forwards and grabbed his foe in a headlock. He held the reptile's neck with simian arm, his jaws shut with another, all the while biting the reptile's cheek and forcing him down to the ground with his weight. Wrestling on the ground, Godzillasaurus' nevertheless managed to throw off the beast but before he even got up, Kong had already mounted his spiny back one more! Weakened by the fierce fight, the saurian wobbled underneath all the weight; he bucked and threw his body as wildly as he could but to no avail.

It was uncertain what Kong had in mind but it became grisly clear when he thrust his massive paws into the Godzillasaurus' maw and pulled apart with all his might! Hearing his very bones crack, the Tyrant King threw himself down to dislodge Kong but it was only temporary because as quick as lightning the ape was up on his feet trying to tear apart the jaws of the prostrate reptile. Though on his back, the Godzillasaurus could not, would not, give up! He summoned all his strength to clamp his jaws his jaws shut and bite off the filthy ape's paws! He tore his head loose but that was when his foe dealt an eye blackening uppercut. It was a contest to see who was the one true king, who would rule!

Kong choked back a scream as his hands were shredded by the meat grinder but he would not yield an inch and bit by bit as blood spurted out from the writhing saurian's jaws, they were pulled apart. Each fought to the bitter end but in one final push, the King of Skull Island tore open Godzillasaurus' jaws in a sickening, bloody crunch that made the saurian spasm and scream… before going limp. The exhausted Kong collapsed on his knuckles, barely able to keep from falling. His chest was heaving and for that he would brook no chances; his enemy seemed dead but he had to be sure. The simian colossus moved the hated reptile's jaws; no reaction. He picked up its head and let it fall to the ground; no reaction. It was dead. Had to be...

He grunted. He grunted and then threw himself up growled. He threw his head back and roared for all his might, beating his chest all the while so that all would that Kong and Kong alone was king! The roar echoed across the whole of Skull Island making the pterosaurs fly away in frightened flocks. The V-Rexes and the Venatosaurs stopped whatever it was they were doing in fear and stupefaction. It could not be... not their king...

/o0o\

At the gorge where Kong had cast so many to their deaths, two were still alive. The injured Jack Driscoll climbed up the edge where he was greeted by Carl Denham from across the other side. Though each was glad that the other was still alive, there was still the issue of finding Anne Darrow. Jack said he would continue and try to find her while Denham tried to dissuade him. It was to no avail as Driscoll ran after Kong.

He went through the boot sucking mud and the dense ferns and vines and mosses, all the while sweltering under the dank and humid heat. In short order he came to a large clearing and was shocked at the utter destruction across it. It looked like the battlefields, like the trench scarred No-Man's Lands from the World War. Driscoll looked away and in the distance saw Kong through the trees, carrying Anne in his hand like a doll to his mountain. He kept walking and was shocked by what he saw.

What he saw was the dying Godzillasaurus. He saw the dinosaur's broken chest heaving and copious blood pouring from a shattered jaw to a form an obscene crimson halo. The carrion birds were already circling but human scared them away. Godzillasaurus was to weak to even growl at this. As if it was not enough that a hairy ape had to do this, a shaved ape had to see it...

Though nearly broken and mind muddled by all this, the Tyrant King was as yet not dead. His trembling chest still moved and fire of his rage still burned. More than anything else, it was self loathing with how he had failed to defeat Kong and in doing so had failed to protect the dinosaurs who had come to look to him as their champion. All Godzillasaurus had left now was revenge and he knew that no matter what it took, not if it took a million years, he would have his revenge on Kong.

No, it was not over. This wasn't defeat at the "hands" of King Ghidorah because he would rise again and take his revenge. No matter what it took, not if it took another 65,000,000 years, he would have his revenge on Kong and all the other apes. He would live and reclaim all his power. He would breath fire on them and destroy their shining towers... He would trample their cities to dust... No ape deserved to live.

Yes, he and Kong had fought before and they would fight again... and again and again. It would never end! King Kong vs. Godzilla… it would not end, not until there came the battle from which only one would walk away alive.

As for Jack Driscoll, all he knew while walking past the dying Godzillasaurus was that that nobody in New York would ever believe it.

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone, name's Juan, Mr. Anonymous, Garcia and welcome to my new story! This is set in my larger _Monster Wars_ universe and takes place between in the several month gap between Book One, _Cry Havoc_, and Book Two, _Dogs of War_-unreleased as of 7/3/14. As revealed in Book One, King Ghidorah killed the dinosaurs and Godzilla, one of the lone survivors, wants payback now that the three-headed monster returns. Godzilla, however, won't fight alone as an army of men and monsters will come together to save their world in Book Two.**

**In between is this little diddy. ;-) All I can say is, Godzilla AND King Kong? Ghidorah better run!**

**Book Two will re released concurrently in a week or two but this tale won't be necessary to understand the main story. That's because in writing _Monster Wars_ I wanted to include everything… and that included the first King of the Monsters. The problem was that I established a rule for myself that the two main monsters would be Godzilla and Ghidorah. Were I to introduce Kong, he would be just another monster in the background and the big gorilla deserves more than that.**

**So I had the idea of making a side story to show where Kong was in this greatest of battles. It would also provide for a smoother transition from the first tale to the next and to expand the Monster Wars Universe. I plan on this being a good story and I earnestly hope that you like and comment. Even if you don't please comment.**

**That's all and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"How long will we be stuck in traffic?" asked Miguel Santos.

The chauffeur, Emily by name, spared a glance. "Its going to be a while, sir. You might be the Secretary General of the UN but that doesn't mean you get a police escort."

He snorted. "So I'm not as relevant like _el presidente_?"

The young woman looked at her employer through her rear view mirror and gave a smile. "Well, if its any help I voted for the other guy."

Santos allowed himself a smile. "Thanks."

"But seriously," added his tone-deaf chauffeur, "you can't really expect to say its the end of the world and with evidence to prove it and not expect Manhattan to turn into a gridlocked powder keg. I mean" Emily obliviously continued, "you say this King Ghidorah thing is going to kill planet Earth and of _course_ people are going to nuts. Man we're going to be lucky get to your house in Sutton Place by midnight at this rate!

Santos frowned. "Again, _thanks_."

The poor, exhausted man let himself sprawled in the back seat and just hoped that the migraine would go away. He had been in meetings all day, even after the main security briefing, and had spoken to prime ministers, presidents, and kings on what it was they were going to face and how he was going to need everybody's help. Secretary General Santos thought about this and as he did, the same thought kept boiling over and over in his head. WHY HIM!?

UNGCC had had the kaiju under control, G-Force kept Godzilla at a stalemate, Rhodes and her Moon Base crew kept the Mysterians contained on Mars, and the Muvians were friends now. He ran for office sure that the crazy things, the days with clockwork doomsdays were over, sure that he'd be the Secretary General with time on his hands, the Secretary General who'd be nothing but a debate monitor. And now he was not only faced with this but had to play war hero?

Just thinking of it made him feel scummy all over and reached up to the light at the roof of the limo as he pulled down a small mirror. He was sweaty, his eyes looked bloodshot, his tie was undone, and it seemed as if there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes and a few more white hairs on his sideburns. He knew he was going to have to do his job, he knew it was his duty but why couldn't it have gone to anybody else? As he slouched in his seat he all of a sudden began laughing. "…Clavos de Cristo."

Santos laughed and reached into the tiny wet bar at his side. "What was that, sir?"

The man poured himself some tequila and turned to the front of the car in the dimly lit back he was in. He smirked and told the chauffeur, "Nothing Emily. It's just that I was thinking, God why did I have to get my job now of all times, couldn't anybody else carry this cross? Then I realized His own boy said the same thing. Look where it got him."

The driver bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ignoring it and concentrating on the task at hand, she said, "You know, sir, I'm not your wife or anything but you know that if you need somebody to talk to you can talk to me."

Santos drank a shot of liquor and laughed. "No te precupes. I'll make it."

Emily nodded as she tipped her cap. "Whatever you say sir."

Some time later, she finally drove into the Secretary General's swank neighborhood. Santos got his briefcase and bid her a good night as he walked into his brownstone. He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes and forced himself to trudge towards the main stairway. He took a brief glance at the very large main sitting room; he'd been hoping to finish redecorating. There were things like a picture of the Virgin and Pope John Paul kissing her hand, a large crucifix, a framed picture of Mexican Robin Hood Pancho Villa in the common horseback picture. It had been a gift from his father-in-law; Santos had always leaned more towards the more idealistic Emiliano Zapata. He had a picture of the revolutionary, the one with the bandolier and the red, green, and white sash. He saw the picture of his son graduating from basic training and of his own picture graduating from the university. The mementos seemed almost meaningless right now.

That was when he heard a door open up on the second floor and saw a woman clutching a rosary hurry towards the top of the stairway. "Miguel, estas alli?"

"Si, I'm right here." The man put his briefcase down and placed his hand on the stair rail and looked up to his wife as she ran down to where he was and threw her arms around him.

She held him tight and placed her cheek against his. "Oh Miguel, I was so worried about you!"

Santos smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "And I told you not to wait up for me Maria… and I'm glad you didn't." With that, he kissed her on the mouth.

Feeling as good wrapped in her man's arms now as when she first met him, Maria Santos snuggled against him. "Miguel, you've had a long day so come to bed."

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back. "You have no idea how much I want to hear that."

Husband and wife began walking up the stairs to their bedroom when wife asked, "Miguel, and little Tomas?"

"Nuestro hijo? That son of ours has already gotten his orders. He's taking the next flight back to Japan to train in that robot in about two days."

Maria Santos bit her lip and fought a tear. "Mi bebe… He's not going to fight Godzilla in that thing anymore. He's going to fight that Ghidra… or whatever it is."

"King Ghidorah and even though I can't legally tell you this, yes."

Maria hung her head. "So this is how my grandmother felt about my father signing up for el ejercito…"

The two reached their unlit bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Well," said Miguel, "we just have to accept out son is a man and let ourselves be proud of him."

His wife said, "That's true…"

Now alone in the bedroom with his wife, he began to take off his clothes, throwing them on the floor. Maria smiled when he took off her clothes and began kissing her exposed flesh. Her bosom began heaving in anticipation. She gasped when he kissed the nape of her neck. She wanted so badly to just forger her fear and give in to the pleasure but... "Miguel, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" he nervously asked.

She was quiet for a time and wasn't sure what to say. She fiddled with the sheet and forced herself to speak. "Miguel… early today you gave that speech. You said 'we can work together or we can die.' You're not serious, are you?"

Miguel turned away and in his hands clutched a crucifix he had worn since his boyhood. "Maria, let's forget that for now." He held his wife so hard it hurt her. Maria gasped when she felt that... and when she saw her husband's tears. "I just want you right now and enjoy ourselves. Let's just have some fun!"

/o0o\

At the very moment on a secret island that even in modern times with all its spy satellites and its mapping was a land forgotten by the outside world and by time itself, an isle of the skull it was known. It was a tropical island that shouldn't exist but did and that could never be but was. It was the last remnant of a once mighty civilization, like Infant Island but unlike the kindly, gentle place, it was home to barbarians. It was dusk and in the main village at the edge of the gigantic monolithic Wall, people were at their business and waiting for the feast that would soon come. Atop of the Wall near where the Storyteller kept her hut, the lookouts atop it saw deep into their island's interior.

Almost hidden, but not quite from keen eyes, was a hunting party dragging a butchered Ligocristus hadrosaur on a hastily built sled. Those with keener eyes could see how the island spread out for hundreds of square miles in all directions. Those keen eyes could see the remains of the Old City and its Citadel in the distance, the grand lake and the swamps and rivers, the rolling grasslands, the jagged shards of land like broken pottery that erupted everywhere, the tar-pits, the great spider gorges that neatly divided the island, the cliffs it led to and the sea past it, and with it the outlying islands and their own respective jungles and lands that formed an archipelago around the main island. But dominating them all were the mountain ranges on the big island and dominating them, shrouded in cloud and mist, was Skull Mountain itself where the savage god of the island slept. The colossal mountain was there before them and lightning struck and thunder sounded around it and as this happened, the land shook with the cry of Kong. As the roar of the beast echoed across the lands of the island, the birds and the pterosaurs and the flying rats took wing in fear of their king. They were not the only ones afraid. On the colossal sixty foot high stone Wall, a lookout gripped their stone spears and dinosaur hide shields as he heard this. They looked at each other but did not dare let themselves show fear

"And yet you're afraid."

He didn't bother to turn around; he knew that Lua was there. She was the Amazonian daughter of the king and would long since have food for the dinosaurs had Kong not spared her life and accepted her as his bride when she had been given unto him three rains ago. She looked at the man's back as he kept watching for any signs of danger. "Seth, I've known you since you we were babes listening to Storyteller's tales on her knee. You can't fool me."

Seth growled. He'd been angry the entire day. He was angry that the damaged roof of his hut had been letting in rain, angry that injuries from an earlier hunt had left him incapacitated, and angry that he was stuck with lookout duty while his brother could go hunt. With the mood he was in, Seth was galled at how any one in the tribe dared talk like that to him, even if it _was _the King's daughter. All he could do was hide his feelings and tell her, "There are few who do not fear the wrath of Kong."

The young woman smiled and leaned at the edge of the Wall, looking into the fading red glow of sunset and feeling the wind blow around her body. Her chest heaved with desire as she remembered. "No, only cowards fear our god, for he despises the weak and favors the strong; the bold have no fear of him nor should they. Seth, have you seen the hunting party?"

Angry at the insinuation of his being a coward, Seth nodded. "Venerable princess, they have been seen and we were just about to sound the cry."

The young woman braced herself against her spear, its raptor claw blade scraping the stone floor. Smiling as Seth shuddered, Lua said, "Well then, don't let me stop you."

The lookout nodded and looked down over the edge of the Wall to the faraway men at the base of the towering manmade cliff and cried out for everyone to open the Gates. On hearing that, the Wall men heaved and puffed to pull back the gigantic bolts and tugged the massive Gates even as warriors armed with spear and arrow stood ready for anything. Soon enough the hunting party came through into the village and on seeing this, the king came and called for the dozens of villagers there to rush towards the exhausted hunters to take the ropes relieve them of their burden. It happened with the warriors both in front of the Gates and atop the Wall, not letting their aims waver until the portal was closed. It was then and only then, that rising stones as high as a mighty cliff were braced shut by timbers as mighty as the oldest trees that they let themselves rest.

Soon enough the hungry and happy tribesmen began pouring in and every last butcher brought his bloody tools to eagerly go to work. Some women came out and hung their heads in mute misery on seeing that their men had not returned. Regardless, they were in the minority for under the watchful eye of their king, the people were happy on seeing so much food—a grown hadrosaur!—, secure in the knowledge that they would not be hungry. The king declared a celebration and sent for the Storyteller to come and regale them with tales of old. As all this happened, a few people began to notice that the skies were becoming prematurely dark and that everything seemed to go gray. When the full cost of the hunt was told, the people would say that the odd skies were a bad omen. The Storyteller knew better for she saw all this atop the wall and felt fear.

The wrinkled old woman barely acknowledged the men that came for her when she went to the satchel she had left on the ground and rummaged a crude stone figurine of a three-headed thing. She was afraid because she remembered a time when she had been called not Storyteller but Daiyo and had been apprentice to the storyteller before her, Kara. She had been born on Infant Island but when it was Kong that rescued her and her people from outsiders who had enslaved them, she knew who it was she would worship. She also knew that it was Kong who had defeated the three-headed monster in the days of old. Kara turned her head to Skull Mountain where King Kong made his lair and him that if the day should come once again, that he stand alongside the Guardian Monsters once again.

/o0o\

While the cat's away, the mice will play. Doesn't matter who came up with it, it's true. When dark times come people are afraid and do what must be done but in time they grow careless and forget. That's what happened on a global scale. The world was on high alert and kept all eyes open when King Ghidorah first arrived but when Godzilla fought the demon to a draw on Infant Island and drove it away, people grew lax. Though world leaders warned their peoples that the three headed monster could strike at any times, it was hard pressed to keep a population of billions ready when there was no tangible evidence of danger. Despite the initial fear that was felt when the demon showed his hideous face, they began to ask was it even already over?

Far from it because King Ghidorah was not defeated but was only marshaling his strength for another, even greater attack. In the week or two immediately after his battle with Godzilla, the devil's hammer had gone to space to circle the sun and absorb its golden rays into its skin. His open psuedo-flesh had been closing and his broken bones knitting the entire time and now it was time for him to leave and finish what he began. Sailing through the inky, frozen, star-studded, blackness of space in an endless circle above the roiling cauldron, the lake of fire, that was the sun, he was covered in red light. His twin tails twisted and writhed behind him and his wings were outstretched and King Ghidorah looked down at the writhing, infinite inferno as it shot out mile high gouts of white hot flame.

For a time the devil's hammer dove down into the red and yellow photosphere and shot in and out between the solar prominences—giant plumes of burning gas—for no other reason than pleasure. The idea that the three-headed monster was capable of feeling true joy was seemingly incongruous with his malignant nature but there it was. Then, all of a sudden, illuminated salt white from below and silhouetted jet black from above, King Ghidorah flew increasingly faster, accelerating every second, and leaving a contrail of fire behind him. Then all of a sudden, the evil one shot into a ninety degree turn and rocketed straight upwards in a column of fire into the darkness of space.

He flew away from the sun and towards the Earth uttering a cry of madness so terrible that even there was no air to carry it, it could still be heard.

/o0o\

It was at the bottom of the sea, there where it was the deepest of all deeps. It was an underwater canyon tens of thousands of feet deep where the weight of the sea and of the land were so great that the Earth's skin was split at the bottom of it allowing the Earth to bleed the fire that came from its veins. It was there where the fiercest fire touched the coldest water and left the ocean boiling. This strange place was at the bottom of what men would call the Mariana Trench, the deepest place in the world, and it was there, where liquid darkness was illuminated with a river of liquid flame that flowed at the bottom of the canyon that one King of the Monsters was found.

The sea was his domain and there was not one part of it that he did not know of. He had swum the width and breadth of the seas and had walked the bottom on the abysmal plains and had learned where continents clashed. He was glad to know that this was one place that hadn't changed during his sleep of ages and that volcanic trenches where continents pulled apart were still able to heal. It was something he had learned from Titanosaurus, find the place underwater where there is fire and you will be healed. Thus he had searched and had found.

Godzilla swam in the darkness using sight beyond sight for if he were to use his eyes, then even with membranes to protect them from salt he would go blind with contrast between light and dark. The frozen dark water was around him and it was soothing but the beast would have his wounds closed so that he might do battle and so he dove straight down through the murky, ink black water. He dove deeper, ever deeper, with the massive walls of the aquatic canyon that flanked either side of him making even he look small, as small as a human. With his plates steadying him like a shark's fin, the bubbles went by him as his crocodile tail swished from side to side, propelling him ever deeper and ever closer to the light below. Whatever he was going to do he would have to do it fast because as vast as they were, his lungs were fit to burst.

Soon enough the lava river made everything glow an eerie red and the water boil like madness. It was into this cauldron that Godzilla swam and he was bathed in red from the lava that poured from the Earth and made the water roil and steam like a kettle. The King of the Monsters swam into the torrent of boiling water and even skimmed through the lava at the bottom, feeling its burning heat cauterize his remaining wounds and the special minerals seep into him to keep the wounds closed. Godzilla felt pain at this but he ignored it and plunged deeper into the red glowing fire and buried himself in it. For a time there was nothing, so sound no movement. But that was when Godzilla erupted out of the lava river and swam upwards with spines glowing and roaring his mighty roar so that the whole ocean shook.

He was ready for battle and battle there would be for he would find Ghidorah and have his revenge.

Author's Notes/Reader Response

**Sir Thames: Always glad to have you on board, sir. Thanks for the kind words. :-)**

**Gojigrimlocksaurus: Well, as a boy I always thought they were the same. Why Godzilla and the Rex are both scaly dinosaur things that fight Kong, right? How much more evidence could could you need! In making Monster Wars and connecting all the dots, I knew that that was the perfect way to set up the big fight. If you're interested, Book One of Monster Wars is already up and leek for Book Two which will [hopefully] be up in about a week.**

**Everyone else: Thanks for reading! Remember, love it, hate it just drop a line and I'll be glad to respond. But until then...**

**See'ya next time!**


	3. Chapter Two

_Reader's Response_

_Hi guys, been gone for a while but I'm back and want to say hi! My Godzilla stories and DC Superhero stories are still going on and hopefully will be back to speed As for any comments..._

_Mojave Courier: Well... if you read his name in Spanish you'll see who I'm basing him on! Don't worry though his jokes are the worst you've ever heard and he'll wind yup having anger management problems concerning President Emmerich._

_Sir Thames: Thanks as always for your kind words. ;-)_

_Everyone else: Love it, hate it, give a review please._

_That's all and have a nice day._ :-)

[BTW all chapter mistakes have been corrected. THIS is the real story its counterpart, First Blood was only meant to be a one shot. Sorry! -_-; ]

**Chapter Two**

There was the televised image of President Devlin Emmerich as he walked his Chihuahua Gino on the White House lawn. It was a daily practice but what wasn't daily was a raging wave of protesters on Pennsylvania Avenue crowding madly against the uniformed policemen and the high fence behind them. It utterly dwarfed the meteor protest march that Princess Salno had led as the hate filled people there, fifteen deep, spewed curses and held signs that read "Damn you!" and "Murderer!" Their anger only grew more virulent with how Emmerich deliberately egged on protesters, despite his exasperated staff's explicit advice. They had said that he should stay out of public sight while tempers calmed down but instead he was there in full view, walking the dog, and waving at everyone screamed for blood.

They hated him for having released the monster called King Ghidorah who, the Secretary General had told them, "is a demon seeking to scour the Earth of life and who indeed has the power to do it. A far cry from the space monsters we have faced before, like Dogora and Yog. Credible sources have assured me that he is a space monster that has already killed entire worlds; that was why his last victims sought to imprison him in the sphere. Their hope was that the sphere might never be opened. Yet it was."

Yes it had been opened and before them was the man who had pushed the button. All of a sudden, a lone gunman surged past the crowd and opened fire on Emmerich. The protesters screamed and panicked but the riot police rushed the would-be assassin and clubbed him into submission. The scene froze on the sight of President Emmerich cowering on the ground and the camera pulled back to show James Lawrence, TV anchorman for United World Television News.

"Hello everybody, I'm James Lawrence and the top story of the hour is the attempted assassination of President Devlin Emmerich. It began when a mob of protestors besieged the White House to denounce the President for having opened the meteor that contained the monster called King Ghidorah. While Ghidorah has vanished for the moment his threat is still there and it should not be discounted, especially by those who had doubted he even existed in the first place… such as I.

"As for the President he is unharmed and the gunman, who has been identified is now in prison and awaiting trail. More on this case as it develops."

/o0o\

Kyle Martin tried to wipe the sweat pff his forehead and cursed himself for forgetting that he was in a Hazmat suit to protect from the radiation and infectious agents. He'd been working for several hours now on poisons and toxins and all sorts of things to make a man sick. You see, despite the arrival of King Ghidorah, Project Toxin was still in effect and until he received his orders to the contrary, Kyle would keep at his work.

He looked at the monitor showing what looked like a twisted ladder and thought about the idiotic militarists and about they had gone about it all wrong. Guns, tanks, bombs, no matter what they did, no matter what they tried, Godzilla still lived. Firepower of any kind or magnitude was _definitely_ not the answer. Kyle knew that, everyone knew that, but the question was why?

Though he liked to imagine he had a fair amount of poetry in his soul, Kyle was a scientist and a scientist has to have proof. Not persuaded by claims that Godzilla was some kind of divine punishment and was thus immortal, he'd looked elsewhere. At that, Kyle smiled remembering the crazy tone in his brother's voice when he called and said that Hayashida had cracked Godzilla's genetic code. Raymond and the good doctor had gone through who knows how many sleepless nights of experimenting on pieces of flesh that had been recovered from the 1985 battle with Super-X Attack Plane and more importantly on the genetic bases of thiamine, cytosine, guanine, and adenine but it had been worth it.

To the uninitiated, it might seem strange that a simple combination of phosphates and sugars could yield so much unadulterated joy but when you knew… Done reminiscing, Kyle looked at the small piece of Godzilla flesh that had been acquired after his battle with King Ghidorah back on Infant Island-one of many with the carnage of it. With a surgeon's skill and with great difficulty with the suit, he took a tiny strip and placed it on a slide to be seen underneath the electron microscope; he looked through the device and increased the magnification a further ten fold. At that degree, Kyle could see individual cells, cells still alive and still carrying on their functions even now… though not for long.

Turning away from the microscope he picked up his tools and looked to a small Petri dish where something special was stirring. He had used it to grow some viral cultures and that was perfectly routine work but what wasn't routine was what was being grown. After taking the top from the dish with gloved hands, he used needles finer than human hairs to extract some samples of the virus and placed them on the slide with the Godzilla cells. Looking through the microscope, it was as Kyle suspected. Despite their ugly power to corrupt DNA, the virus was in seconds destroyed by white blood cells that seemed to duplicate themselves at an insane rate. As for any damaged cells, they seemed to recreate themselves as their processes for reconstruction accelerated to several times their normal speed.

Kyle looked to the screen at his side and saw that radiation levels in the strip of cells had dropped; it was because the radiation had been used to aide the healing process. The young scientist had just witnessed Godzilla's miraculous healing power and was even now amazed by it. One cell turns to two, two to four, four to sixteen, all in a matter of seconds, Kyle shook his head as he looked at the screen where footage of that had been stored and saw the ruined cells come back to life. He looked at the cells recovering and even dividing… with the most beautiful part being when the double helix of DNA split and recombined. When the chromosomes were completely cleaved in half and went into two new cells, it was like watching the process of Creation…

He knew that this was due to Godzilla's "M-Base." Ordinary creatures had only four genetic bases, adenine, cytosine, thymine, and guanine but kaiju had a _fifth_ base. It was only poorly understood but the fact that a fifth base was there had to be what allowed kaiju to exist. Before M-Base's discovery, many a scientist had torn his hair out because of the fact that kaiju with their being hundreds of feet tall and shooting beam weapons where biological impossibilities. It was what allowed Godzilla, among other things, to instantly heal from any wound. It had first been described by Doctor Shinoda who had long advocated finding a way to apply it to medicine and Kyle had heard that the man was already beginning initial research to those ends. And yet, just as easily as it could be used for good, it could also be used for evil: biological weapons.

With that, a perverse glee entered Kyle. He took a sample of freshly irradiated Godzilla cells and put them under the microscope. Even now the cells could be seen to divide, making ever more copies of themselves. He took the slide and, after donning a lead apron, took some radioactive isotopes, the same kind that had been used to fell the Rhedosaurus that attacked New York City so long ago. Kyle had liquefied the isotopes now placed a drop on the slide with Godzilla cells.

Back at the microscope, Kyle looked at the Godzilla cells as they were now. They seemed no worse for wear and if anything seemed healthier with the traces of radiation in the isotope. It was then that he turned back to the small dish and took another sample of the virus, just as before. Unlike before, when Kyle introduced the virus, there was no rush of the immune system and no reconstruction of cells. Existing only to destroy, a virus is capable of nothing but infecting a cell and corrupting its DNA. It was done with its own RNA—the filthy little pathogen was too primitive for anything else—which mutated the double helix and enslaving the cell until it worked to death as a factory for making still more viruses.

Indeed, after looking away from the microscope to look at the strip of Godzilla flesh, it was clear that the blood poisons of the Rhedosaurus were still as potent as ever. (_How ironic, _Kyle thought_. The isotope that killed the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms and its poisons together to kill another monster_.) The fact that the kaijuolgist had even tailored it to latch onto the beast's DNA was seen as the tissue sample had visibly begun to decay and the blood that kept oozing from it was raising an infernal stink.

Completely protected by his suit Kyle was unaware of any smell but he couldn't believe his eyes when the entire fingernail sized piece of skin began to smolder and burst into flame. Though he looked with eyes wide open at the thin, twisting plume of smoke, Kyle turned his head towards the screen and picked up the remote control. He switched and saw how the isotopes had managed to deactivate the gene responsible for Godzilla's healing power, Regenerator G-1... thus leaving Godzilla open to any attack.

And with his having used the viral plagues found in the blood of the Rhedosaurus, it was quite an attack. It had taken years of Herculean effort to adapt the grisly diseases and re-engineer them so they would only begin working in the presence of the isotopes but it was well worth it. If it worked, no one would lose family to the monster again. That's when he got a call, something about having to go to the main hanger. He went cheerfully. His assistants were nearly as skilled as he was and they had his notes. Time to go save the world.


End file.
